Choices to Make
by RejectiontheHedgie
Summary: What happens when you transfer to a new school, and the two guys you might like fight over you during the entire school year? Hate to say it, but Sonic is stuck between a rock and a hard place when Shadow and Scourge constantly fight over him, but who will he choose? Find out in Choices to Make!
1. Enter the New Kid

Hey guys and girls! This is my first time posting on FF, but hopefully I'll get into the swing of things real soon! This is a story I brought over from my DA account. Hopefully you'll enjoy it! Bear in mind this is what I think Shadow would act like if he wasn't so cold, so he is OOC!

And no, I don't own Sonic and co. if I did I'd be rich!

* * *

><p>I hear a constant beeping close to my ear, and I slowly open my emerald green eyes to the source. My alarm clock was going off, and it looks like it was time for my transfer. I put on my clothes which consisted of a White shirt with blue jeans, and grabbed my bag with a yawn. Before heading down the stairs I brushed my blue quills so the were turned downward as always. I rushed down the steps, finding my mom Aleena had already left for work. I ate the Pancakes she'd set out, and rushed to school.<p>

**|-|/|-|\|-| _ |-|/|-|\|-|**

I rushed through the empty halls, and into the principals office. The secretary looked up and pointed to a door that said 'Mrs. Hinkers Office' which I assumed was the principal. I knocked on the door, and was told to come in, but as I was coming in, a black and red hedgehog was coming out. He looked me up and down and smirked before heading off to where ever he was going. _I wonder what that was about.._ I thought, watching him leave before entering the room completely. "Um, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. The new transfer student." I stated, looking to find a mongoose staring back at me. She smiled and handed me my schedule, and after light conversation she sent me on my way.

I was in room one twenty-seven, and as I opened the door everything grew silent. One thing about me was that I was really shy, and so I thought everyone was assessing me when I came in. My new teacher, Mr. Berlock, was a Brown wolf, and apparently he knew I was coming. "Everyone, this is the new transfer student. His name is Sonic. I hope you all will teach him our ways." He then turned to me. "You're going to be partners with Shadow, and his seat is right over there." He said pointing, and I noticed it was the same hedgehog from before.

One look at me and his unamused face turned into a smirk, and he took his feet off his desk as I sat down. Apparently he was popular, because some of the girls were giving me jealous stares that worried me. He was dressed in a black hoodie, and was wearing black jeans with white sneakers. He looked kinda cool, but I didn't want to get involved with a popular kid. He looked at me, and gave me a toothy smile, and held out his hand to me. "The names' Shadow. It's nice to meet you, Blue."

I shook his hand gently, and looked up to him. "Uh, My name name is Sonic, not Blue." I said, giving him a childish pout. He shrugged and and looked away. As I looked around, I noticed a few people who stood out. There was a green hedgehog looking me up and down with a jeans and a jacket with some insignia I couldn't see on the sleeves, Shadow told me his name was Scourge, and that I should probably stay away from him. Not that I let him tell me what to do.

After the bell rung, I was headed to the Cafeteria when I was stopped by Shadow. "Hey Sonic, wanna go to your room for a bit?" He asked, draping his arm around my shoulders while I was walking away. There was something weird about Shadow that was giving me bad vibes, but I tried my best to think it was just paranoia. I shook my head and tried to get away, but Shadow grabbed my wrist.

"What?"

"Heh, most people always want to come with me. Are you sure you don't wanna hang?"

"Y-yes, I'm sure." I say, and scurry ahead as he let's go, but I can feel his rubies on me while I left. I didn't understand why the popular kid would be interested in someone like me, but apparently it was a bad thing as soon enough everyone was giving me looks as I sat at the cafeteria table alone. Well, I was alone until Shadow sat next to me, and the glares from others intensified. I was starting to get very nervous, but I couldn't exactly tell Shadow to leave me alone because I thought it'd be rude. I was confused on what to do.

"Yo, Sonic."

That smirk again.

"What now?"

"Yow, that's cold. I'm just trying to be your friend."

"Well, I uh, need you to stop then.."

"Why is that?"

"Everyone looks at me strangely when you come around me. It's making me nervous." I had summoned the strength to tell him, but obviously he didn't take me seriously because he only chuckled before wrapping his arm around me again. I look over to find like a million girls giving me a death glare, but then Shadow turned around and they didn't look at me again the whole time in the Cafe. "What did you do?" I asked him, but he only shrugged and said nothing before getting out of his seat and sitting next to a red Echidna and a White Bat.

She smiled at him and said something, and Shadow blushed and yelled something like 'I do not' before saying something I didn't pay attention to. I began to eat my lunch, but then someone else sat next to me again. It was the green hedgehog from before. He grinned at me, but it gave me the chills, especially when his teeth looked razor sharp. "Hey Blue, I'm Scourge." It was starting to annoy me that I was being called blue, but I just went with it. I said a small hello with a smile and returned to eating.

He leaned into my ear and whispered that I smelled nice, which put a blush on my face, and before I knew it Shadow had grabbed Scourge by the collar. I gasped, and wondered what had caused the sudden outburst, but I had to break it up. I grabbed Shadow's hands and tried to make him stop, "Shadow quit it, you're choking him!" I pleaded.

"Hmph..!" Scourge didn't struggle, but Shadow dropped him when he looked at me. His face flushed for some reason and he walked away. I was about to call out to him, but Scourge was still on the ground. I helped the Green hedgehog up, and asked if he was okay. He nodded and ruffled my quills before walking away to sit with his friends. Something was going on, but I didn't know what. All I new was it had something to do with me. Oh well, enter the New Kid.

* * *

><p>Well, what did you think? Do I such? Should I continue? Leave a review and let me know!<p> 


	2. The Day After

As I make my way toward my Dorm and enter, I notice a mess of Black and Red Fur on the other side of the room. "Sha-Shadow?!" Now I was nervous, if I'm sharing a room with him, will I even get sleep? I mean, he's constantly bugging me, or trying to attract my attention. Wait, maybe I could ask him what the whole thing in the Cafeteria was about. I sit on the edge of his bed, and tap Shadow's shoulder, he groans but cracks one eye open before smirking and pulling me to him before I know what happened. I see white, but as I manage to push myself away a bit, I notice Shadow has his shirt off, and he has white tuft fur. I blush as I remember he has no shirt on. _Wait, why am I blushing?_

Shadow looks into my eyes, but before I know what's going on again Scourge enters the room, pulling me away from Shadow. Scourge growls in a warning tone, as well as Shadow, but I put myself between them and yell for them to stop. They both grumble different things, but Shadow walks to sit on his bed as does Scourge. Then I realize I have the bed in the middle. I also want to know why Shadow hugged me, and why he went off in the cafe. Reluctantly I walk over and sit on Shadows bed, but before he can hug me again I jump back.

"Aw, you're no fun."

"Shadow, look. I only came over to see why you went off on Scourge in the Cafe." Shadow looked a bit shocked, but turned away before I could see a blush on his cheeks which caused Scourge to snicker behind us. They gave each other death glares, but before I could ask again Scourge removed his Shirt, revealing two large Scars on his chest. I was curious about them as well, but it might be something personal so I didn't ask. I walked over to my part of the room, and sat on my bed. And before I knew it I had fallen asleep after changing.

**|-|/|-|\|-| _ |-|/|-|\|-|**

I found myself waking up to find Shadow on my bed. It took a while to process, but then my reflexes kicked in and I kicked him off the bed. He had me laying on his chest fur, but I tried to ignore it. I looked at him as he yelped and glared at me, sending me chills. But that wouldn't stop me as I put up a brave front and an angry look on my face. "What the hell are you doing in my bed!" I yelled, to which he pouted and to which Scourge awoke.

"The fuck are you yelling for Blue?"

"Did you know Shadow was in my bed, Scourge?!"

"Heh, of course he didn't. It seemed you didn't mind purring in your sleep though."

I blushed intensely, and Scourge and Shadow had a glaring match. I got off my bed with a blank look on my face, and headed for Shadow. I waltzed over to him, to point where he was about to hug me and punched him in the back of the head. "You jerk! If you ever get in my bed again I'll kill you!" I yelled angrily, grabbing a change of clothes and storming into the bathroom to change before leaving them in the room to stare.

**|-|/|-|\|-| Regular POV |-|/|-|\|-|**

Scourge and Shadow waited for Sonic to leave, and when the door had slammed shut, Scourge pounced on Shadow, knocking him to the ground and grabbing him by the collar like Shadow had done to him before. Shaking him a bit, Scourge snarled, and Shadow growled grabbing the Green hedgehogs' collar of his jacket. "What the fuck is your problem Shadow?!" Scourge yelled, but Shadow only smirked.

"I obviously found him first, so fuck off Scourge!"

"Like hell I will, I have no intention of letting you have him you Emo piece of shit!"

"You know Scourge, some people like the emo silent type, cause I know a loud mouth like you could never make me happy!" Shadow growled, shifting out of Scourges grasp to leave the room. The emerald hedgehog glared at the door where Shadow had just left, and mumbled something to himself before leaving as well.

**|-|/|-|\|-| Sonic's POV |-|/|-|\|-|**

I can't believe he did that! Why the hell did Shadow do something like that?! I barely knew the guy, yet he had sneaked into my bed? I swear if he tries something like that again I'll kill him! Although.. His tuft was kind fluf- No! I can't think like that! Damn you Shadow! I entered the first class of the day, apparently I had history. Our Teacher, Ms. White, a white mouse said that we had to pick partners, I looked around, and noticed that Scourge was in the class, he caught my eye and decided that he'd work with me.

"Hey Blue." He said, starting to jot down my notes by looking at my notebook. I could tell I'd be doing all the work in this assignment. Then he began to actually talk about the assignment. I took notes, and he asked me if I wanted to be friends. I told him sure and class ended. I looked at my Schedule, and entered my health class, which Shadow was also taking. At the end of the day Shadow had forced me into a friendship with him, and the bell rang signalling it was time for lunch.

**|-|/|-|\|-| _ |-|/|-|\|-|**

I sat down at the table alone like usual but then Scourge and Shadow sat on both my sides. I let out a sigh as they glared at each other, and wondered why they were always fighting. He knew it was him but He wished it wasn't, so he had to do something. I raised out of my seat, making them stop their glaring contest. They lifted up to follow me, which irritated me. "Don't follow me."

"Why not?"

"Yeah, what Scourge said. We are friends right?"

"Friends don't follow each other like stalkers you guys." A new voice interrupted. I turned around shocked to see a barely dressed white bat shooing me away, and dragging Shadow away. Then a red fox took Scourge away. I had found out later that the bat was Rouge, and the Fox was Fiona. I sat on my bed, and tried to work on my assignment since Scourge and Shadow were in the office for fighting each other in the cafe after I'd left.

Just as I cleared my thought the two came in arguing. I couldn't believe they actually ignored me when they came in, the must've had some major fight. I hoped they were both okay, not that I cared. I returned to my work until I felt the bed sink beside me. "Here Blue." Scourge said taking out a notebook and giving it to me. It had most of the facts that we needed for our assignment. "Did is much as I could stand, and trust me, I think I have a brain aneurism." He said, I laughed a bit, and his face flushed a bit.

"What? Are you sick?" I asked, seeing his face like that, he held up his hands and shook his head, hurriedly leaving my bed to sit on his own. I gave him a puzzled look, but I turned back to the notebook he'd given me. I looked over the notes, and noticed they were amazingly detailed. I wrote up the assignment, and noticed Shadow was sleeping. And Scourge was dozing off slowly. "Goodnight guys." I say, turning off the light and drifting into the land of dreams.

**|-|/|-|\|-| _ |-|/|-|\|-|**

It had been a few months, and I was getting used to Scourge and Shadow following me everywhere. I've even come to enjoy their company a bit, but I'm also starting to blush more and talk more around them. I don't understand why, but I feel strange around them, but I think it's just from all the weird things they do to and around me. Last night I woke up and Scourge was in my bed. Of course, I hit him and stormed off, but it was still inappropriate. I think they have issues, but I'm not sure what.

"Hey Blue!"

That's all I can hear before I'm lifted Bridal style into someones arms. I blushed and flailed in their arms, but they held me closer and told me to relax, then I realized it was Scourge. I couldn't help but relax, but then I realized what he was doing and I failed more in his arms. "Put me down! Put me down right now, Scourge! Everyone's watching us, and they're glaring at me! It's creeping me out!" I whispered in a loud-ish tone.

"That's whats bothering you? Alright then." Scourge Glared at the Crowd, daring them to say something as he carried me to class. I wondered why everyone had stopped staring. A few months ago I found out Scourge was Football captain, and Shadow Captain of the Track Team at Mobi High. They were also the toughest fighters, and no one messed with them but each other. As we arrived at History, I told Scourge he could put me down, and he finally let me go. We walked into the class together, and Scourge put his arm around my Shoulder. I felt my cheeks heat up, so I looked at the floor until I reached my seat.

After class I met up with Shadow who had seen the incident on in the halls, and slung me over his shoulder and carried me to class. And no matter how hard I kicked or elbowed him, he didn't even flinch. It was like he wasn't even taking damage. He carried me like that until the our teacher told him to put me down before he could enter the classroom. I was so embarrassed I stayed quiet the whole class. When the bell rang after class, I saw Scourge and Shadow punch each other in the cafe. I broke up the fight, but that was the twentieth time in the last two months, and in each of them they mention me. All I know is I had to do something, and fast.


	3. A Change of Heart

The next few months went by fast, with those two acting friendly around me, but being at the others throat when I'm not around. I've learned to deal with that two. Shadow was still in bed when I woke up, but I know he's a harsh sleeper so I left for class. He'd been coughing all night, and groaning painfully in his sleep. I was in Health class when Scourge told me Shadow was sick, and I decided to take food from the cafe to him. I wrapped up my lunch, and grabbed an extra for Shadow. On my way there I heard a lot of coughing from inside the door.

As I opened it, I found Shadow was on the bed with a thermometer in his mouth. It was way over the norm, so I decided to take care of him. Shadow was still asleep, so I took the liberty of putting a cooling pad on his forehead before removing the thermometer. I shook Shadow, but he didn't wake up. So I slapped him and he woke up with a start. "What the hell, Sonic?"

"Eat. I'm taking care of you until you're better. So be a good boy and listen." I said determinedly, to which he nodded, but with a shocked look on his face. I guess he'd never seen me so willing to be around him. He smirked and laid back down. I looked at him and he smiled.

"I don't care what I've got as long as you're my nurse." He said in a happy tone that made me blush. I nearly smacked him, but I remembered he was sick and put my hand down. The lucky bastard. I noticed that classes were over, and soon after Scourge entered the room, he looked from me to Shadow, and said hey. Shadow grunted and I waved, and then I moved to my bed to get some rest. I changed my clothes and wound up on my bed again before I drifted off.

**|-|/|-|\|-| _ |-|/|-|\|-|**

I woke up and changed the cooling Pads before I headed out for class. I told my teachers that Shadow was sick and that I would be taking him lunch and breakfast until he got better. I wonder how he'd gotten sick though, It was hard to tell. I walked with Scourge after I had taken care of Shadow in the evening. He ruffled my quills as he sat on the bench next to me. He had weird look on his face that gave me the creeps. He moved closer to me, and put his arm around my shoulder. Then he slowly made me put my head on his chest. I blushed, but I liked it I guess. Then I snapped out of it and pushed myself off of him.

"Aww, don't be shy." Scourge smirked, pulling me onto his lap. I flailed, but he put warm breath on my ear. "No need to be embarrassed, I like you after all." He whispered in my ear, making me flush and hop off. I had a shocked and confused look on my face, and Scourge just chuckled. "Sorry, you're hard to resist when you look like that." I wanted to punch him so bad for teasing me, but then I realized he'd said he liked me.

Wait..

Liked me?! Did he mean as a friends?! Or was he talking about like, LIKE me?! I held my head as I started to get a massive headache, to which he showed concern, I said I was okay, and I sat back down. If he likes me like that, what am I going to do? Is that why he harasses me? If so, wouldn't that mean that Shadow likes me that way to? Or is he just teasing me? The next hing I know Scourge placed a kiss on my cheek and said he had to go. I stood there utterly Shocked and blushing like an idiot. I headed back to the room.

Shadow was sitting up, and he looked away when I walked in. I wondered what was wrong until I remembered from where he was sitting he could see out the window. He must've seen me and Scourge then?! I ran over to him and put my face in his chest fur to hide. He blushed and tried to push me off. "Do you like me like that too Shadow?!" I said in a muffled voice. He huh'd before saying yes. I sighed and and went to sleep from all the pressure on my bed. I woke up to find Shadow was gone, so I assumed he was better. I was still wondering what this new feeling I had for them was, but inside I knew what it was. I liked Shadow and Scourge as well. And yes by like, I meant love. I think..

**|-|/|-|\|-| _ |-|/|-|\|-|**

I ended up finding Scourge and Shadow in the dorm, and they both brightened when I entered the room. I sat on my bed with a heavy blush ever since my realization this morning. I signaled them to come to my bed, which they happily obliged. I noted that both of their tails were wagging slightly. They must be happy they told me. Now it was my turn. I looked at both of them, and looked down. "I, uh, have a problem. I'm having mixed feelings. I like you both! But, I'm not sure if I'm love you!" They both looked at me with shocked expressions, but I guess they didn't hear the confused part, because Shadow pushed me down onto the bed by my wrists. But it was what he did next.

He kissed me on the lips. I was still at first, but after a few seconds I pushed him away and slapped him. I had tears into my eyes, and a hurt expression. I got off the bed, but before I could run out, Scourge grabbed my wrist and pulled me close, but I slapped him too and ran away. But not before saying I didn't want to see them again. And that's where I made a mistake, I tried to let them go.


	4. Enter Flare's Truth

The next morning I wake up to find Scourge and Shadow are already gone, and I walk to class alone. It feels weird not having them around all the time, but I suppose I should enjoy while I have a chance. We were all in homeroom when mister Berlock introduced a new Student. It was a Black hedgehog, with smaller ears, and red hair with a darker red bang. Her eyes were red like shadows, and she wore chokers and spiked bracelets, though she looked really classy. She glared at me, but smiled at Shadow. I wonder what that was about.

I tapped Shadow, but he ignored me and actually did his work for once, which bothered me. They both seemed so hurt when I left, but it was their fault. I don't like being backed into a corner, and that was exactly what they had done. If I hadn't have stopped them, who knows how far they would've gone. I blushed at the thought, but I shook my head as I headed for the Cafe. Shadow had decided to sit with Rouge, and the Red Echidna who was her boyfriend named Knuckles, and Scourge with Fiona.

I could tell it was hurting them to hold back, but they were doing their best to keep their distance and give me some space to think. Yet I still couldn't help but feel terrible. They said that I loved them, but did I really? And if I do, I would have to chose one of them over the other, and if I did they'd kill each other. It wasn't fair. I wished I'd never met them now, but I know if I didn't I'd still be lonely Sonic. I couldn't help but smile as I noticed how much more outgoing I'd become thanks to Shadow and Scourge. Then it was settled, I had to let them know.

**|-|/|-|\|-| _ |-|/|-|\|-|**

I found Shadow first, and he seemed to be laying down on a cloth with roses surrounding him, just as I was about to touch him he flinched, and looked at me with sad, apologetic eyes. I grabbed his face and crushed my lips on his. I reluctantly ended the kiss, and I could only say that I was sorry, and that I could never bare leaving him and Scourge for good. Scourge was next, but he was a bit easier to get to. Now we were all laying on my bed. Scourge on my right, Shadow on my left, and me sandwiched in the middle. The both grab me, and hug me closer to themselves, when I finally speak up.

"Guys, I can't sleep like this."

"Aww, why not?!" They ask in unison, to which I chuckle a bit but regain my composure. I make a straight face and sent them to their own beds, betting they'd be asleep with me in the morning. I get in a bit of study, but I know they're both giving me childish looks. I sigh and continue reading until I get drowsy. I have a feeling they have hit's coming from me when I wake up.

**|-|/|-|\|-| _ |-|/|-|\|-|**

As expected I woke up to find Shadow and Scourge in my bed. I groaned and kicked them off, leaving the room after changing without saying a word. I wish they would stop harassing me. I couldn't understand why they were so attracted to me, but I was glad they were. Either way I pushed open the door to homeroom, and I couldn't help but notice everyone chatting about something. All I could hear was something about 'new' and I didn't want to ask.

Then Mr. Berlock entered the room with that female hedgehog again, and she sat a few seats away from me. She gave me a weird angry look, and started introducing herself to Shadow. All I heard was that her name was Flare. I turned to see Shadow actually smiling at her, and she was obviously being flirtatious. I wonder why that was bothering me. I dismissed it as nothing, but found myself in Health class where Flare was all over Shadow. She had her arms around his neck from behind, and when I walked into the room everyone grew silent.

I broke the pencil in my hand, but I smiled at her, but it wasn't a pleasant one. I walked over to my seat, and Flare sat on the other side of Shadow. What the hell was her problem? I mean, why would she be all over him if she just met him weeks ago? Maybe they're friends? No, friends don't flirt with each other right? Unless.. Does Flare like Shadow?! I growled, and walked out the room, much to everyone's surprise.

**|-|/|-|\|-| _ |-|/|-|\|-|**

I entered the door to skip class, and found Scourge was there as well. He looked up and was at my side before I could blink. I face palmed and walked over to my bed. He sat down with me before he looked a the clock and realized the time. He gave me a confused look and I shrugged. Then he pounced on me, his tail wagging happily. "Hey Blue, did you skip class to see me?"

"Never." Okay, that may have been a little to blunt, but I was still angry. Now he was asking me what was wrong, and all I could do was say nothing. I didn't know what to do. I was confused on why I was getting upset because Flare liked Shadow, until I thought of something. Am I.. Jealous?!

**|-|/|-|\|-| _ |-|/|-|\|-|**

The next few weeks flew by, but apparently Shadow and Flare had gotten closer. Closer to the point where she was sitting at OUR table. Shadow had been more concerned about me, but I brushed it off as nothing the way I did with Scourge. I was jealous. How was it that she had the courage to flirt with Shadow, yet I never could? I was so annoyed, but Flare seemed to get more and more hateful towards me. I think Shadow talked about me a lot. Good, it serves her right. Now all of a sudden Shadow and Flare have a separate table.

I was in the dorm with Scourge when he pushed me down and kissed me, I kissed back, but pushed him off afterwards. "What's the deal?" I asked surprised to see Scourge look hurt and concerned. He hugged me, and for some reason I felt like crying, but I held back. I didn't know why, but Scourge was trying to comfort me.

"Hey Blue, you've been looking sad ever since Shad's started hanging out with Flare. Are you Jealous of them?" Damn, he knew. There was no point in lying, cause he'd see right through it. I nodded, but this time I couldn't stop myself from crying. He rubbed circles on my back, and I fell asleep in his arms. When I woke up Shadow was gone and so was Scourge. Most likely off arguing with each other.

I decided to skip school for today, so I wandered the halls. I found Flare in the Hallway, but before I could run away she called out to me. I groaned so she could hear it and turned to face her glare. I gave her one of my own, and she flinched but regained her composer. "Look brat, you don't deserve Shadow, therefore I'll be taking him away from you." That caught my attention. I gave her a confused look and She explained in exasperation. "Heh, Shadow is too high class for you. I know he likes you, so I'm going to put an end to it. You'd better say your goodbyes to him, cause when I'm done, he won't even know your name." She said before walking away and leaving me there stunned.

**|-|/|-|\|-| _ |-|/|-|\|-|**

Back at the dorm, I was furiously destroying my pillow. I screamed into it, and punched it as if it was Flare. How dare she attempt to take Shadow from me?! Who does she think she is anyway?! And what did she mean 'Shadow is to High Class' for me?! Argh, I wish I could hit girls! It's not like I can tell Shadow what she's planning, cause he'd never believe me! I'm so confused, and lost.. What should I do..?


	5. Sonic and Shadow's Plea

I've tried my best to tell Shadow whats going on, but I keep making a fool of myself by stopping evey time I see her with him. I wish I could just get him alone, but instead it's weeks later and still nothing. That is until I find them hugging in the hallway. I wanted to scream, but all I manage to do is run by crying. I didn't see Flare's grin, or the expression on Shadow's face that said she hugged me first, or when he pushed her off onto the ground. I found out Scourge had gone on a trip with the football team, and wouldn't be back for another two days, so instead I was left to cry on my pillow by myself.

Later I found Shadow and Flare arguing, but I ignored them. And it was a good thing I did, because the next hour they were hanging around together again. I could feel Shadow sliding away, but I had nothing to grab him and pull him back with. We were in the dorm and Shadow finally showed up. I decided that it was my chance. "Shadow?"

"Hm? Yeah Sonic?"

"Uh, well, I.. Flaretoldmeshewantedtotakeyouawayfromme!"

What? Slow down Sonic. What's up?"

"It's Flare! You hugging her and hanging with her is tearing me apart! I can't stand how she flirts with you and you let her! And then she told me she only want's to take you away from me, and that you were to high class for me! I know I sound jealous, and I am, but it's the truth!" I said before running away. Outside the door Shadow was calling for me, but I ran to the outside of campus.

**|-|/|-|\|-| _ |-|/|-|\|-|**

Two days later Flare caught up with me with angry eyes. I looked at her with anger, but she had no sympathy. She looked me up and down, but as always she looked displeased. "You damn brat. I never thought you'd have the courage to tell him. Now he won't talk to me. Then again, there is something you should know."

"Just get it over with Flare."

"Hmph. Shadow hails from one of the Richest families on Mobieus. I was trying to get closer to him so I could get the money, but you got in my way. But beware, just as I was using Shadow, he was was using you. Don't look so confused, brat. The truth is, Shadow's father disowned him, and the only way he can come back home is to find a suitor. Male or female. If he can get that person to stay with him for the school year, and bring them back, he'll be welcomed into his family again." I looked at her in disbeilf, but it was true Shadow had taken immediate interest in me when I started school.

Flare left, but Shadow came in after her, and grabbed my wrist. I ripped from his grasp and gave him a hateful yet hurt glare. "How dare you use me Shadow! I should've known when you took immediately liking to me that it was to get your own sorry ass back home!" I yelled before running away. He watched me leave in confusion, but he let me go.

**|-|/|-|\|-| _ |-|/|-|\|-|**

When I got back to the room, Scourge was there putting his stuff back. He saw the look on my face and embraced me immediately. I sobbed into his chest, and he let me. He didn't say a word to which I was grateful. He led me to my bed, and sat down with me until I had stopped crying. "What happened Blue?" He asked in a soothing tone, rubbing my back gently.

"Shadow was.. *hic* Using me to go back home.." I managed before I broke down again. Scourge gave me a sympathetic look, but what I didn't know was that he was enraged on the inside. He helped me get to sleep, and when I woke up he was staring at the ceiling. He told me to get up and we headed to class. Flare had transferred, but that didn't put me at ease. Scourge had sat in the seat Shadow usually took next to me, leaving Shadow to sit by himself. During all our classes, Scourge made sure Shadow was no where near me, and I was grateful. This went on for another two months, and I found Shadow had been trying to get to me the whole time, but I was able to avoid him with Scourges help. I even slept in Scourge bed to keep him away. Eventually Shadow caught me alone though, and he forced me against the wall one day.

**|-|/|-|\|-| _ |-|/|-|\|-|**

"I know what you're thinking, that I'm just some jerk who was using you! But it's not true!"

"How do I know that? All those tricks, all those emotions.. You were toying with me!"

"I wasn't! I was never into Flare, we were just friends!"

"What about you two hugging in the hall? What about that, hm?!"

"Did you notice my arms were never around her? Oh, and of course you didn't notice I pushed her to the ground and asked what the hell was wrong with her! And then of course you didn't know that I've been here for three years, and if I wanted to use someone to get back to my family, I would've been gone dumb ass! But no, I had to fall in love with you!"

I stood there shocked at his confession, and as much as I hated it, I knew he was telling the truth. I hugged him, and he hugged me back, and I told him that I had missed him. After everything had been explained to Scourge, he was still weary of Shadow. Everyone was back to normal for now.

**|-|/|-|\|-| Scourge's POV |-|/|-|\|-|**

I wasn't happy that Shadow was back into the gang. Apparently Flare had lied, but I was still not sure about Shadow. He should have told Sonic from the beginning, but he didn't, and that had caused Sonic unnecessary pain and hardship. Then again, I wouldn't have gotten closer to Sonic without Flare. Not that I like it when he's sad, cause I don't, but it was a good thing he was. I was in the phone lobby when I heard Shadow's voice.

"Yes Father, I've found the one."

What?! So that piece of shit lied to Sonic again?! No, I'll take care of this myself. I took the phone and hung it up before punching Shadow in the face. The ebony never saw it coming, and took a step back. "What's the big idea Scourge?" I growled and punched him again, but now he was pissed and was hitting back. It turned into an all out brawl, and soon there was a crowd. I didn't care, as long as this emo learned his place.

"How dare you lie to Sonic! He trusted you!" He gave me a confused look, and realized I had heard the conversation. By now we both had a busted him, and scrapes everywhere. I was in the middle of a punch when Sonic yelled stop in jumped in front of me and took the punch for Shadow before I could stop.

"SONIC!" We both screamed.

|-|/|-|\|-| Sonic's POV |-|/|-|\|-|

I saw a huge crowd, and I could hear Scourge and Shadow, and I immediately n=knew they were fighting. I was scared because they both looked terrible, and just as Scourge was about to punch shadow again I jumped in front of him and told him to stop as he punched me in the face and everything went black. But before it did I heard them scream my name, but it sounded to far away.

I woke up in an all white room of the infirmary. I tried to get up, by my head was throbbing, so I laid back down. Oh right, I got punched. Dammit, Scourge or Shadow must've carried me here. My cheek was a bit swollen, but other than the headache everything else seemed fine. I groaned and heard the door slam open. Shadow and Scourge piled into the room with worried expressions. I gave a weak smile, and the both hugged me.

"Don't fight anymore.."

"We won't."

A promise I knew they'd keep.


	6. Scourge's Scars

This is just a filler chapter. ^-^

* * *

><p>A few days later I was out of the infirmary, and Shadow and Scourge have yet to argue or have a fight. I guess me getting hurt really had an impact on them. I was happy that they figured I was so important, but I was also a little embarrassed at the moment. Why? Because Scourge and Shadow had me sandwiched between them again. While walking in public. The fact they wanted to cuddle in public wasn't even the least of my problems.<p>

Yesterday Shadow had kissed me in front of a group of girls, and ever since then the glares have returned, the Scourge put his hand up my shirt, and now Fiona wants to kill me. Shadow, Scourge, and Myself were in the dorm, and they both kept getting closer to me every time I blinked. "Guys, quit teasing me!" They looked at each other and laughed. I looked confused, so Shadow decided to elaborate.

"You make the cutest faces when we tease you, it's hard to stop." I blushed and pushed them off my bed. Eventually Shadow had to leave for detention, and I was alone with Scourge. Once again he removed his jacket and his shirt, revealing those jagged scars on his chest. I guess he caught me staring, because he asked if liked what I saw. Usually I'd say no and storm off, but I was to curious.

"Hey Scourge?"

"What is is Blue?"

"How did you, uh, get those Scars?" I regretted saying it the moment it left my lips. Scourge looked sad, but he tried to smile through it. He came to sit on my bed, and put my hand on one of them. They felt odd, like healing skin, but it was as healed as it was going to get. He let go of my hand and I was about to say never mind when he shook his head. He looked out the window and began to explain.

"When I was ten, my mom died. It was a bad year for my father, so he took to drowning his sorrows in booze. He became a rough drinker, and he would come home drunk every night. Well, when I turned fifteen, he came home drunker than I'd ever seen before. He destroyed glass and punched walls, all in a rage. Then he came upstairs with two knives and... This," he pointed his scars. "Happened. He was arrested afterwards, but I can still remember that day so clearly." He put his head in his hands, and I couldn't help but hug him and apologize.

He was about to kiss me when Shadow came in the door. "No fair! You can't cheat Scourge!" The green hedgehog smirked and shrugged, and Shadow pounced onto me and the bed. As usual I was the center of attention all night, not that I wanted to be. They argued on who got to sleep with me, and who was the best suited for me, but I ignored it and went to sleep. Chaos I wish my life was normal, then again, life wouldn't be the same if it wasn't. Later that week school was on break, and we were all able to leave campus for a whole week.


	7. Happy Birthday Shadow!

xD Love this chapter. You'll soon see why.

* * *

><p>We had everything planned. A few days before the break, Rouge had told me that Shadow's birthday was on the first day of the break, so I had prepared a party. Knuckles was in charge of food and drink, Rouge was in charge of music, and Fiona was in charge of entertainment such as games. Everything was perfect. Scourge had decided to come as well. I was glad everyone was here at the club, but it was a mater of time before Shadow walked through the door. And just then he opened the door, and we all jumped out of our hiding spaces.<p>

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHADOW!"

I gave him a big squeeze, and a quick peck on the cheek. He was surprised at first, but he thanked me and everyone for coming. Rouge had even brought a friend named Colm. He was a white hedgehog with spikes like mines, and his grey eyes were cool. He'd been staring at me ever since the party started, giving me smiles and waves. I wonder what that was about. Either way, Knuckles kicked everything out of proportion by bringing booze to the party. Everyone was old enough except me, so I just stuck with water. Scourge and Shadow were having a contest to see who could hold the most alcohol, and Scourge passed out after eleven, and Shadow was on his twelfth. No one let him near anymore, but soon the party had ended and everyone was piling into their rooms.

In the end I had to have Colm help me get Scourge to his, but he left after giving me a wink. Eventually Shadow staggered drunkenly into my room, and for some reason he had no shirt. He was well toned, but that wasn't important. "Shadow? You should be in bed!" I said, trying to usher him out of my room, but he grabbed my wrist and walked me to my bed before flinging me gently on top of it. I was surprised he could be gentle, even though he was drunker than anyone in the club tonight. He crawled on top of me without a word, and kissed me.

I was stunned. I tried to push him off, and I gasped into the kiss when I felt his hands slide up my thigh. His tongue slipped into my mouth, and I closed my eyes as he poked around. He tasted of the finest wine, but really good, he drew back, and smirked when he looked at my face. I was blushing and panting a bit, but he flopped down on top of me. "Thanks Sonic. Best birthday ever." And then he got heavier. I looked down to find he'd passed out on me. I sighed and smiled.

"You're welcome Shadow."

|-|/|-|\|-| _ |-|/|-|\|-|

When I woke up Shadow was still in my bed. I pushed myself from under him, and breathed a sigh of relief. I guess it was a good club, because when I left my room, the destroyed party room was all neat and tidy again. Then I saw Colm with a broom, and I gasped. "Did you clean this place by yourself Colm?" I asked stunned.

"Yeah, but I don't mind. By the way, you're Sonic, right?"

"Um, yeah. Is there something you need me for?" I asked, a smile on my face. He face went red and he looked away. He said no and left for his room, and I assumed it was to get some sleep. Speaking of which, I better check up on Scourge. After all, he did pass out immediately after his eleventh drink. I knocked on the door, and heard a groan from the other side. I took that as permission to enter. He groaned and turned over as the light hit the bed he was in. I quickly closed the door and sat as his bed side. "You and Shadow are idiots, you know that right?"

"You still love us though, Blue." He said, holding his head. I told him to massage his temples, and he obeyed. "So what did you and Shadow do after I went out?" He asked curiously. I flinched and blushed intensely. I tried my best to remain calm, but I didn't know how to tell Scourge. "Don't tell me.." He started and I got nervous. "He got laid?! Aw c'mon! I didn't know you did birthday requests!" I was at his side in an instant, and I hit him in the head. He fell back on the bed, and I hmph'd and walked away. Serves him right. I-I would never have.. Done it. As I walked back into the hall way, Shadow walked out of my room. He smirked at me, and went into his own room.

Yeah. Happy Birthday Shadow.


	8. A Worried Shadow and a Fearful Sonic

Hee hee hee... Poor Sonic...

* * *

><p>I had become friends with Colm over the past two days. He was nice, and really smart. It was a nice change of pace when I've been around Scourge and Shadow for so long. I was a bit shy at first, but I've opened up quite far. Shadow and Scourge are a bit(And by a bit I mean majorly) jealous, but I still hang out with him. It's like having an older brother, but I get the feeling Colm doesn't feel that way. Shadow and Scourge were dragged away by Rouge on the third day of our week, something about having to tell them something important about Colm, but I didn't listen to intently. So while they were talking Colm dragged me over to his room. His grip was a little to rough, but I didn't say anything.<p>

I was happy to know that his room was really neat, but his expression gave me chills, and when I saw him lock the door something told me to run away. Of course I ignored it, after all, I felt safe around Colm, but not as much as when I knew Scourge and Shadow were around. He sat on the bed next to me, but before I could ask him what was up he forced me down roughly on the bed. All I could think was not another one, but when Colm took my lips it was rough, and it hurt. I immediately pushed him off and wiped my lips. "What the hell are you doing Colm?!" I said, not wanting to get loud.

"Heh, I'm making you mine of course."

"Colm, you already know that I-"

"And you should know I don't give a shit. I just want you for your body and then you can go back." He said, giving me a lustful gaze. I was scared, but before I could cream he crushed my lips with his, this time with more force. I tried to push him off, but he held down my wrists, and he was straddling my legs. He licked my lips, and I shut them tightly as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. He drew back and licked his lips. "Hmph." He punched me in the stomach and as I gasped for air he slid his tongue into my mouth. I bit down on it hard, he drew back in pain, and ripped off my shirt.

"SCOURGE! SHADOW! HEL-" Colm covered my mouth, and before I knew it he had his other hand around my neck. He grasped my throat tightly, closing my wind pipe. I tried to pull him off, but I couldn't. I was so scared. Tears ran rapidly down my cheeks, but I couldn't call for help. My vision was spotting, but before he could hurt me to badly, Shadow kicked down the door with Scourge. They took a second to view the situation and then they boiled over with rage. Shadow pulled him off of me, and punched him against the wall.

Scourge ran to where I was coffining and gasping for air. My vision cleared and I saw Shadow knocking Colm's head against the wall. Colm was unconscious, and he had major bruises. I yelled for Shadow to stop, I didn't want him to go to jail for murder. I ran to him and took hold of his arm to stop him from hitting the other hedgehog again. He looked at scourge who shook his head. Colm was bleeding from the mouth and his nose, and most likely had a broken rib from the way he looked from Shadow's hold. "Why should I stop?! This guy was going to-"

"That doesn't justify you killing him! I don't want you locked up for that Shadow!" I said, hugging his arm tighter, tears rushing down my cheeks. I was true, if Shadow killed Colm, he'd be put in prison. Shadow looked to Colm, and then to me. He let him go and Colm fell to the floor. Shadow embraced me, and Scourge ruffled my quills like usual. Afterward we called the ambulance and told them what happened. After the month it would likely take for his recovery Colm would be locked up. Colm was taken away, but after that night, in the morning I couldn't look at Scourge or Shadow. I felt, violated.

I would cry until I fell asleep, and avoid them all day until we only had two days until we were back to school. Scourge and announced that he'd be transferring, and after the next day, he was gone. Shadow barged into my room that day, and now here he was, forcing me onto the bed. I shot upright, because every time I laid down to fast, it reminded me of.. that night. He saw I was scared, so he sat behind me, and held my hands at my sides gently, so I could break lose if I got uncomfortable. I still couldn't look him in the eye. "Why are you avoiding me?" Shadow asked, and when I didn't say anything, he spoke.

"Guess I'll have to fix your fear."

* * *

><p>Hey guys, the next chapter has a lemon, so keep that in mind. I'm not good with them, and to be honest it was my first. Thanks and always, R&amp;R~<p> 


	9. Taking Away The Pain

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

><p>Shadow leaned in, and kissed me, I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't. He held my face in his hands gently, and smoothed his tongue over my lips. I opened for him, letting the slick appendage explore my moist cavern. I couldn't help but moan into the kiss. I closed my eyes, and poked his tongue with my own, and when we separated a thin trail of saliva followed. I panted, a heavy blush on my face, and then I felt him suckling and nibbling on my the furry flesh of my collarbone.I tried to muffle a soft moan, but then he tilted my head towards him. "Don't hide your voice Sonic."<p>

Then I felt Shadow move to undo the buttons on my shirt, and he feathered kisses down my chest to my lower belly. I was about to push away, but he pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. "Id never hurt you like that Sonic. You trust me right?" He asked. I squirmed a bit, but I nodded. Of course I trusted him. How could I not? He had helped me more than he knew, and I loved him, but was I really ready for.. that? Shadow removed my shirt.

He smiled at me, but I was still a bit uncomfortable. I mean, even my mom thought I had a feminine figure. Then Shadow laid me down, and I was going to bolt upright, but I remembered I was with Shadow. Shadow removed his shirt, and now he was bare chested. I covered my figure, but he moved my arms away. "Your beautiful." He said, but I was still nervous. I moved my hands away, but I turned back to them to find Shadow undoing the zipper on my pants and my breath hitched. I didn't want him to see that I'd become hard because of him, but I knew it would happen eventually.

Shadow took off my boxers, but I covered myself before he had a chance to see me. He took my hands away, but I looked away as they did. I jut couldn't bare him looking at me. He chuckled, and moved my head to face him. "Don't look away. I want to see your face." He said, his warm breath hit my lower stomach, sending a shudder through me. He removed his pants, and revealed his throbbing member. I wasn't the only one, so I felt a bit better, but I couldn't look for long before I blushed and turned away. I flinched as he grabbed my member, yet I couldn't hold back the blissful moan that left my lips as he began to pump his hand up and down.

"Sha-Shadow! I'm, I'm gonna.." When he heard that he stopped, and I was losing the sensation. I let out a involuntary whimper. He chuckled and flipped me over, and put something cold on my only opening. I shivered, and knew what was coming. I braced myself, and Shadow kissed me before pushing himself into me. I screamed in pain and distant pleasure, and a tears poked at my eyes. He waited for me to adjust, and when the pain had dulled I gave him a nod. He pushed into me, and I was squirming and moaning under him. He then hit something, and I creamed his name in pure bliss. He smiled and pulled out almost all the way, only to drive himself back in, again and again in the same spot.

"Fa-faster! Oh Chaos! Shadow, I-I'm gonna..!" Before I could finish we both reached orgasm, and after the roll of pleasure he finally pulled out to kiss me. He hugged me close, and I hummed in content.

"I love you Sonic."

"I love you too, Shadow."

* * *

><p>Probably won't be doing another Lemon for a very, very long time. This is the last chapter I had made, the next chapters will come slower because they still need to be typed up and finalized.<p> 


End file.
